Sleepless
by feathersnow
Summary: Korra couldn't sleep. So she decides to visit a certain Firebender. Makorra fluffliness ensues.


**A/N: I couldn't sleep the whole night. I don't know why. Hence the story.**

* * *

Korra tossed and turned for the hundredth time in her bed but it looks like sleep wouldn't come to her. It had been hours since everyone had gone to bed and she was still wide awake. She doesn't know why.

Was it her pillow? She had fluffed it many times. Was she too hot or too cold? She had checked her temperature and it was fine.

A couple of hours ago, she and her family and friends were at the Winter Festival having a whale of a time. They ate, talked and played games for three hours straight. Her body should be tired. She should be tired. But she couldn't sleep a wink!

Maybe it's because she kept replaying the enjoyable moments she and her friends had. She kept hearing the festive music mentally playing in her mind, which she tried to ignore but failed miserably. Most of all, she kept replaying the precious moments she and Mako had together. They had held hands, competed with each other in the games, pecked each other on the cheeks...everytime she thought of those, she felt her cheeks grow hot and feel warm inside. She remembered the way he smiled at her, how he wrapped his arms around her-

She quickly shakes her head.

No, she mustn't think about all these. The more she thinks, the more she won't be able to sleep. She tries meditating in her sleep, trying to clear her mind-thinking of a black, empty space with silence.

But the music was creeping at the back of her mind.

The Waterbender groaned and tried to count koala sheep. It turns out that it didn't work when she had reached the 456th one and was still wide awake.

She banged her fists on the mattress, fuming. She wanted to rip her hair out.

"You need sleep," she told herself angrily, "Tomorrow's another fun day. You will see _him_ in the morning."

Her mind seemed to have a mind of it's own and had pressed the play button.

Letting out a frustrated soft groan (in order not to wake her parents up), she got out of bed. Perhaps taking a walk around the South Pole would get her physically and _mentally_ tired.

After she slipped on her boots and parka on, she stepped out of the house.

It was quiet. Everyone must've hit the sack after the festival. Everyone _but_ her. It was a full moon tonight and the moonlight was very bright that she could see every single house. The wind blew gently, letting her long hair dance in the air.

She looked around at her village as she walked around. Her boots crunched softly in the snow. It was good to be home. She missed everyone and everything in the South Pole. Even though she loved the hustle and bustle in the city, her home offered a place of serenity for her to take a breather.

And to meditate. It was so much better here than at the city.

She walked around mindlessly and soon her feet carried her to the White Lotus compound. . There was a guest house built for visitors, where Asami and the brothers were sleeping

She wanted to see Mako. Badly.

Her right foot took a step forward, and she hesitated. She shouldn't wake Mako up out of her selfishness.

But a little voice in her head told her the opposite. Just going to see if Mako is _okay. _

The guest house had three floors, and the brothers were staying on the third at the furthest right. Korra saw their window was opened and she bended the snow to lift her up an jump into the room. Her landing barely made a sound on the floorboards.

The room was very warm. There was a small fire burning at the fireplace. _Maybe that's why they had left the window open_, she thought as she slipped off her parka.

There, next to the window she had jumped in, slept the peaceful Firebender. He had a blanket and snow leopard pelt over him. He was sleeping on his side-his face was turned towards her. She heard snores from the other room, belonging to Bolin. She sat down on the floor, cross legged. She rested her head on her hands and watched him sleep.

His breathing was steady and she watched his chest rise up and down slowly. He had his right had out, over the blankets and she gazed at his strong arm with rippled muscles. Then she looked at his face-his beautiful face. Mako looked so peaceful and it looks like he was having wonderful dream because he was smiling.

The Water Tribe girl smiled. She loved his peacefulness. That was probably one of rare moments she gets to see, apart from yelling at each other. She was tempted to snuggle in bed with him. His skin looked pale and flawless in the moonlight and she wanted to reach out and touch his smooth cheek. She wanted to kiss his soft lips- but would break the peacefulness on Mako's sleep, and she liked his peaceful features.

She didn't know how long she was watching over him. Probably over an hour, and her drowsiness was creeping back in. She covered her mouth and let out a yawn. Yup, she needed to get back now. She hoisted herself up, and her fingers accidentally brushed against his.

"Korra?"

She gasped and turn to see Mako opening his eyes. She was caught.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

Korra looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry I disturbed you," she apologized "I couldn't sleep, so I thought-"

"You decided to come here?" he concluded. Korra nodded.

Mako didn't know if this was a dream or reality. Probably both because Korra looked _beautiful_ in the moonlight. She was wearing a pair of silk, turquoise pajamas and her brown hair fell down her shoulders. Her blue orbs twinkled like the stars outside. She was absolutely _stunning_.

"I'm sorry. I should go," she grabbed her boots and parka and walked to the window sill. "See you in the morning,"

"Wait," Mako quickly hissed before she could jump. She looked at him, surprised.

Mako got up and grabbed her wrist and tugged her to his bed.

"You can sleep with me,"

"But-" she protested.

"The sun will be up in a few hours," he said as he got back into bed, pulling Korra in. "And you came here for a _reason_, right?"

He looked at her and smiled. Korra looked down shyly and looked back, smiling as well.

He lay down and pulled her into his embrace, her back pushed to his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Try to get some sleep," he closed his eyes, and his breathing became soft and steady.

Korra smiled. She held his hand and snuggled closer to the Firebender. His slow and steady breathing eliminated the Festive music in her brain. She felt so warm against his body and she secretly loved it.

Her eyes were getting heavier and felt energy draining her body. She gave a yawn and close her eyes.

Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
